The new Phenomics Core of the Scripps NeuroAIDS Preclinical Studies (SNAPS) Center will provide SNAPS investigators and others with cutting-edge analytical support and data access, to address the primary challenges in metabolite and protein profiling, and functional genomics. Identification, quantification, and correlation of the broad range of metabolites and proteins with biochemical and transcriptional events relevant to neuroAIDS and the central nervous system. Meeting this challenge is integral to understanding the progression of disease and the development of diagnostic and treatment tools. Applying state-of-thescience approaches in high density gene expression arrays, global metabolite profiling and comparative proteomic analysis will permit the identification of specific metabolites and proteins associated with neurodegenerative processes and facilitate a deeper understanding of basic problems in neuroAIDS. Affymetrix GeneChip expression arrays and custom array technology will be provided that would otherwise be unavailable or prohibitively expensive. A key component of the Phenomics Core support will be the expansion of bioinformatics and statistics resources through active collaboration with the proposed Systems Biology and Integrative Network Core and the Statistics section of the Administrative Core. This collaborative effort will result in data collection, sharing and analysis capabilities that are simultaneously diverse and integrated, generating a unique resource for neuroAIDS research. The Core will continue providing training and assistance with bioinformatics tools for microarray data analysis, protein-ligand interactions, metabolomics and proteomics, and the management and dissemination of datasets. The ultimate goal of the Prvenomics Core is to provide analytical support in the design and implementation of cutting edge transcriptomics, metabolomics and proteomics focused upon the pathoneurological effects of HIV/AIDS.